


I see Red

by Yaoi_Ships



Series: Blood [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: I was bored





	I see Red

Cuphead gagged,blood getting into his mouth and eye.  
He was eyeless and according to Mugman he was soulless.  
As mug clawed his other one out,he wished the other could remove his nose too.  
The stench of his friends blood over powering his since.  
He looked over at all the dead body's then looked up at his brothers demonfied body.  
Mugman laughed a heartless laugh. Your soul is as black as your body.!" Mug's snorted at that, still Cute but dangerous as hell. Cup forced himself to his feet,not looking at his dead friends bodies. Calamari, Bon Bon... Elder Kettle. He looked around the room,witch was a bloody mess then at Mugman. They where all dead a Price for his mess up, and they all payed,except... Cuphead.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I need to work on my writing don't be mean about it...I'm better at original work and this is my first fanfic...posted not written and I do this on my phone so f**k and off if you wanna be mean maybe piss me off enough you get a camo in my next story witch has more blood,guts,and beheading and this is a small part of the full chapter


End file.
